Pinocchio
Pinocchio is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season. He is portrayed by co-star Jakob Davies, and is the Enchanted Forest alias of August Booth. Pinocchio is based on a character of the same name from the children's novel, The Adventures of Pinocchio. History Some day, Pinocchio and his father are among the crowd in the village as the Evil Queen actively searches for Snow White. The Queen threatens the people for information on her enemy's whereabouts, but the crowd remains silent. Geppetto confronts the Evil Queen by saying they are good people and don't deserve to suffer, to which she exposes a prisoner of hers, that will face execution only for being loyal to Snow White. One day, he and Geppetto are caught in a terrible storm at sea. Before the ocean's waves threaten to overturn their raft, Pinocchio insists that his father take the only remaining life vest. He then sacrifices himself by jumping into the sea. Only after this, a great whale, Monstro, tries to engulf Geppetto as an upsurge throws the older man overboard. Presumably drowning, Pinocchio washes up on the shoreline as an ordinary wooden doll. In his grief, Geppetto calls upon the Blue Fairy, who is impressed by Pinocchio's display of selflessness that she turns him into a real human boy. However, she stresses that he must remain kind, selfless and honest in order to retain this form. During a clock repair lesson, Pinocchio mischievously ties up Jiminy so he is stuck in it. Only when the Blue Fairy arrives, Pinocchio, out of fear of turning back into wood, apologizes for his actions. Nonetheless, she did not arrive to punish him, and instead asks Geppetto to build a wardrobe from the last enchanted tree, which can ward off the Evil Queen's curse. After they find the tree, she tells him that only two people can through the portal to another land. Since a prophecy states Snow White's unborn child is the savior who will break the curse in twenty-eight years, both mother and daughter must go together. Worried about his son, Geppetto agrees to make the wardrobe, but only if Pinocchio is one of the two who'll be saved. Left little choice, the Blue Fairy agrees. In front of the war council, father and son are present as the Blue Fairy lies to Snow White and Prince Charming about the wardrobe only able to save one person. Soon, Pinocchio and Geppetto finish carving the wardrobe when the curse arrives. Coincidentally, Snow White gives birth early, although she was supposed to go into the wardrobe while still pregnant. The Blue Fairy, believing the child must have someone to watch over her as she grows up, pleads for Geppetto let Snow White and her daughter leave together. After the Blue Fairy leaves, Geppetto ignores her request and places Pinocchio in the wardrobe. As they part, he makes his son promise to take care of Emma. Landing in world, Pinocchio is startled by a passing airplane and then attempts to go back into the tree, which ejects him. Suddenly, Snow White's baby arrives through the tree. Remembering his promise to Geppetto, Pinocchio brings her into a diner across the street to seek help. }} }} Pinocchio resumes family life with Marco and one day meets Henry at the park. Much to Neal's amusement, the two boys get along well. While Mother Superior is attempting to make a potion to restore lost memories, she takes one of Pinocchio's hairs as one of the ingredients. Succeeding in brewing an elixir, she gives it Leroy to restore Mr. Clark's memories. She also gives him a second vial to pass on to Mr. Gold to use on Belle }} One night at the shop, Pinocchio and Marco finish constructing a wooden rocking horse when Regina enters, wishing to talk, but instead, she casts a sleeping spell on them. Having duped Cruella, Maleficent and Ursula into believing she is still a villain, Regina is instructed by them to kidnap Pinocchio, who the trio need in order to find the author. Sneaking in, Emma tries to talk her out of taking Pinocchio, but the latter insists on dealing with the situation alone and she promises to protect the boy if things get out of hand. By Cruella's car, Regina and Maleficent bring Pinocchio to a cabin in the woods, where Mr. Gold reverts the boy to August so they can torture him for information about the author. }} Family ---- Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Pinocchio is mentioned in a newspaper article in "True North"File:109Articles.png and "Family Business".File:406NewspaperClipping.png *Pinocchio appears in Henry's storybook in "The Stranger",File:120MoreToIt.png "Going Home"File:311Page.png and "Unforgiven".File:413ThisPaper.png File:413PinocchioGeppettoStorybook.png *Pinocchio appears on Marco's flyer in "We Are Both".File:202PinocchioDrawing.png References es:Pinocho fr:Pinocchio it:Pinocchio pt:Pinóquio sr-el:Pinokio ru:Пиноккио nl:Pinokkio Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters